


Don't Mech with my Heart

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Romance, what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lance being Lance (Lance)

Lance inches closer. 

And closer. 

And just one more inch closer, maybe one centimeter, and his pinky finger would touch yours. He tries not to make it obvious he's inching closer (ignoring that fact you have peripheral vision) and gently pokes at your finger with his own, jumping as you turn to face him. 

"Do you want to hold my hand, Lance?" 

"W-Whaaat?!" His entire face turns red and it's hard to not take that sign as a clear 'yes I'd love to hold your hand.' But you wait patiently for a response, enjoying each sputter he makes as he tries to explain his actions without further embarrassing himself (which wasn't working). 

"Just hold my hand, dummy." You turn your palm upward and leave your hand open for him to grab, an opportunity that he quickly takes without looking at you again. "See, not so hard, huh?" 

"If you wanted to hold hands you should have just asked!" 

"Oh, do NOT start with me, Lance, or the only hand you'll be holding is your own!"


	2. Late Night Rendezvous (Hunk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Finally decides to actually finish Voltron s1 so I can get started on s2

You tiptoe down the hall, peering around the corner (mostly for any signs of Lance, who would have no doubt about where you were going and would tease you relentlessly about it) before making a mad dash to the closest bedroom door. You enter without knocking in fear of drawing outside attention, and are met with a scream by said occupant who was not expecting company. 

“Hush, Hunk, or you’ll wake up the whole castle!” 

“W-What are you doing here?!” 

“I’m here to cuddle, of course.” 

“You know, sometimes I think you just use me for my warmth.” 

“You definitely have a lot of warmth but…” He lays down on the bed and you follow, looking as though you’ll lay next to him before flopping directly on top of him. He lets out an ‘oof!’ and chuckles as you make yourself comfortable on top of him. “I think your new career as a personal pillow is a much better trait that warmth. I’ll take both.” 

Hunk wraps an arm around your middle and leans forward to kiss your forehead, leaning back onto his actual pillow and closing his eyes. The night time tradition of meeting when the other Paladins were asleep had started when a mutual attraction between you and Hunk had been made obvious. Night time was the only time there was any peace, even if the threat of attack loomed every second, the threat of another Paladin interrupting something that should not be interrupted was less likely. 

“I think I might actually fall asleep on you…” 

“Do you really want Lance to burst in while you’re still here? Last time he didn’t stop talking about it for a week.” 

“He can be jealous,” You prop your head up to look at him. “I like to spend time with you, even if we’re sleeping and not conscious.” 

“I… like spending time with you, too. Even with the whole not being conscious thing.”


End file.
